Flames of Grey
by Jun-Gin
Summary: Written for sailorspy94. Usa chooses Sei, Mamo turns to Rei.


**Flames of Grey**

It was like rubbing acid into a gaping wound. He had _died, _killed by Galaxia on his flight. He wasn't ignoring her on purpose. He loved her. He _loved_ her. Didn't that mean anything? He had been with her much longer than that, that _singer_. He loved her before that person even knew she existed. Yet she chose the other. Not him. Not he who had loved her in their past life. Not he who had married her in the future. Not he. He knew the Other would be a much better protector than he was. He knew his power was borderline useless, if you could call throwing roses hastily bought at the florist's a power. The Other could never love Usako as much as he did. They were destined to be together. Their love had lasted until now. Their love had transcended through time, space and death. What happened this time? Why was it so different?

* * *

Rei put on her priestess robes and consulted the Ceremonial Fire. It had become a nervous habit. After Chaos had been sealed and Galaxia returned to normal, peace had returned to Japan. But, Rei didn't trust it. She didn't trust it. She was anxious and stressed. Most of the stress was self-inflicted. Usagi had broken up with Mamoru. She chose Seiya, despite knowing that Rei had liked him. A lot. Rei was the Senshi of Fire and Passion. Because of that her emotions were ten times more intense than the normal person. Her anger at Usagi burned like the sun. She was so angry, and that made her even more angry. Her anger would spiral out of control and she would scream and yell and cry and throw things, terrifying her grandfather and Yuuichiro. She couldn't help herself. Usagi, her closest friend, had betrayed her. After everything. After all the fighting. After all this time. After all the heartache. After all the pain. After all the deaths. And Usagi had betrayed her.

* * *

Mamoru found himself walking up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. He needed a break. Everything in Juuban reminded him of Usako. He passed by Crown and saw HIS Usako with the Other, eating and chatting and laughing and having a great time. Mamoru was the lowest he had been since that fateful twilight Usako told him she was leaving him. He had never seen her so happy. She was never that happy when she was with him. Only with the Other. He shuffled towards the sakura tree, mildly surprised to see Rei sitting at the bench. He sat next to her and looked at the tree.

"It's sad, isn't it?"

He looked at her, not sure what she meant. "What's sad?"

She motioned to the cherry blossoms. "They bloom and quickly die."

He nodded. "But, they're beautiful while they last. It's like love."

"Hai, short and painful, yet immensely beautiful."

"Hai."

A comfortable silence befell the two.

"Mamoru, why are you here?"

"I just needed a breather. Get away from it all."

"I understand. I need a break too. Usagi can be so dense sometimes."

Mamoru chuckled. "Yes, she can."

* * *

On Usagi's seventeenth birthday, she and Seiya got married. She sent out an invitation to everybody, including Galaxia and her Animamates. Mamoru was sorely tempted to rip up his invitation and burn it. Or get Rei to burn it. He picked up the phone and started to dial, when it hit him. She was trying to make amends. Usako, _his_ Usako just wanted to be friends. She was only making it worse. Mamoru set aside his best tuxedo and called Rei.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, she looked so beautiful. Rei had to admit, Usagi looked radiant. She was glowing, love shining in her eyes. Eyes that were focused on Seiya. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Seiya stole Mamoru's spot! Mamoru was supposed to be beside Usagi. It wasn't right. _This_ wasn't right. She between Minako and Yaten. She saw Mamoru in the back of the church. She started to walk towards him. It wasn't right…

* * *

At 22, Rei married Mamoru. It seemed right, as they had dated. Usagi was there, smiling and clapping with Seiya at her side. She was pregnant, Usagi was, with Chibiusa…or someone else? Rei shook her head. She looked at her new husband's twinkling blue eyes and smiled, eyes shining with love. She had got her husband, she and Ami were a record-breaking duo, she was gonna have a baby…Rei smiled to herself and decided.

If Usagi was going to change their future, Rei would make it unrecognizable.


End file.
